Among flat panel display devices, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) have features of small volume, low power consumption, relatively low production cost, irradiation-free, etc., and play a leading role in the current market for flat panel displays.
Currently, the display mode of TFT-LCDs mainly includes a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode, a VA (Vertical alignment) mode, an IPS (In-Plane-Switching) mode, an AD-SDS (ADvanced Super Dimension Switch, briefly called as ADS) mode, etc.
Resin passivation layers have features of flat surface, low dielectric constant and so on, and therefore, in the actual production of a TFT-LCD array substrate, a resin passivation layer is usually introduced to further improve aperture ratio and display brightness of the TFT-LCD product, to reduce signal delay of the TFT-LCD product, and to ultimately enhance competitive power of the product.
With a TFT-LCD array substrate of an ADS mode as an example, the array substrate includes: a set of gate scanning lines and a set of data scanning lines, a plurality of pixel units that are defined by the set of gate scanning lines and the set of data scanning lines and are arranged in the form of an array. Each layer of the array substrate is generally formed by a patterning process, and each patterning process usually includes masking, exposure, development, etching, stripping and other procedures.
As regards an existing array substrate, a channel protective layer (for protecting a channel) and a resin passivation layer are sequentially formed after formation of a source electrode and a drain electrode during its manufacture. Thus, the manufacturing cost of the array substrate is relatively high, and the manufacturing process is relatively complex. This easily leads to product defects.